Chromium stainless steels containing chromium as a main alloying element are classified into martensitic and ferritic stainless steels. They are inexpensive when compared with austenitic stainless steels containing chromium and nickel as main alloying elements, and have properties, including ferromagnetism and small thermal expansion coefficient, which are not found in austenitic stainless steels. Accordingly, there are many applications in which chromium stainless steels are used not only for economical reasons but also in view of their properties. Particularly, in the field of parts and attachments of electronic instruments and precision machines where chromium stainless steel sheets are used, as the demand is increasing in recent years, requirements for high efficiency, miniaturization, integration and high precision of worked products as well as simplification of the working process are becoming more and more severe. Thus, in addition to the corrosion resistance inherent to stainless steels and the above-mentioned properties of chromium stainless steels, chromium stainless steel sheets as a material for working are required to have still higher strength, better workability and more precision. Accordingly, chromium stainless sheets as a material for working, which have a combination of high strength and high elongation conflicting each other, and which are excellent in thickness precision before working and in shape precision after working, are desired in the art.